


“You're so delicious, and I'm a hungry motherfucker.”

by TC (EnRaa)



Category: Lordi (Band) - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Sexual Intercourse, Monsters, Other, Rimming, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/TC
Summary: You were surprised to find that myths weren't wrong in the suspicion that Minotaurs ate people. The part they failed to mention (or perhaps mistranslated) is that some breeds, such as the one between your legs, might be less inclined to devour a human and would prefer to eat them out instead.





	“You're so delicious, and I'm a hungry motherfucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell from the title, this all spawned from the Sextourcism bass solo. The phrases “shake your ass” and “get your asses ready” are repeated constantly. The solo itself serves as the intro to “Hug You Hardcore” (a song about anal sex). From these facts I've come to a conclusion: OX is an ass man. 
> 
> So now I give you OX/reader rimming porn, because why not?
> 
> Left the reader's gender ambiguous, with no names or pronouns used so all can enjoy the vivid image of getting their ass eaten by a zombie Minotaur.

You were surprised to find that myths weren't wrong in the suspicion that Minotaurs ate people. The part they failed to mention (or perhaps mistranslated) is that some breeds, such as the one between your legs, might be less inclined to devour a human and would prefer to_ eat them out _instead.

When the beast had initially shown its interest you'd been hesitant to let him put his mouth, riddled with large and sharp teeth, anywhere close to you. However, after he'd proven how dexterous and talented his tongue was on other less sensitive areas, the idea had begun to sound more and more appealing. That eventually led to many instances, just like this one, of you on your back with your legs spread wide open while OX worked tirelessly to wring orgasm after orgasm from you.

Despite the growing familiarity of this act, you couldn't contain your gasp at the first touch of his sinfully hot tongue against your sensitive skin. Arching your back, you tried lifting your hips away from the sudden and somewhat ticklish sensation, but he held your hips firmly, keeping you in place as you adjusted.

No matter how many times the Minotaur pinned you down and licked you out, you always found it hard to get used to such a sudden sensation. He was patient, however, letting his hot breath wash over your unused muscle and nerves before leaning forward once more to lave over the tight muscle once more. This time you find the feeling far more pleasant and begin pressing your hips back into OX's face, spreading your thighs as wide as they can go.

The beast groans his approval, the rumble as deep and reverberating as the bass he plays, and you can feel yourself twitch and relax beneath his tongue as the vibrations pass from his tongue to your skin. The pressure of his tongue against the puckered muscle increases in response, and you delight in how he just about breaches the you with every lap over the clenched muscle now. The sensation is maddening, and it awakens a carnal urge be filled to the brim, a craving you're getting used to associating with the Minotaur's insatiable appetite.

“OX...OX, I need.... Inside!” You whine as you reach down and tangle your fingers into his thick dreadlocks, trying desperately to push your hips back and get what you so suddenly and so desperately desire. OX's tight and relentless grip on your hips doesn't lessen, his slow and torturous licks over you don't quicken, but before you can lament his teasing touches he's finally sliding his tongue _inside..._!

You can't help your writhing at this point, nor can you contain the gasps and moans that he so expertly wrings out of you. All you can do is throw your head back whimper as the beast fucks his tongue in and our of you, diving deep and retreating slow. The feeling is addictive, beyond any pleasure you've ever known, and each time you feel it is like the very first time all over again. It sucks the breath out of you, and every moment that OX isn't moving his tongue leaves your nerves craving friction.

Pleasure coils low in your belly and you sneak a hand from where it had been tangled in his hair down to alleviate the pressure, hoping to bring yourself that much closer to the edge, but a large hand closes over your own and pins it with ease at your side. He smooths that hand up your thigh, a soothing gesture that doesn't quite match the deep growl that will serve as the only warning you'll get to keep your hands off yourself.

He redoubles his efforts and he has you quivering in no time, strung out like a live-wire that's ready to shock at any moment. Just as he picks up the pace, hard and fast, he lends a hand to finish you off. You can't last long with that delicious end so close, and the dual pleasure is just what you need to crash over the edge.

The bliss that encompasses you is strange, but welcoming. It's not short and sharp like a normal orgasm, but deep and relaxing, truly satisfying, and OX's tongue never stops fucking you through it, prolonging the bone-deep pleasure for as long as he can. It's only when you begin to twitch and whine from the pricks of over-stimulation that the beast slowly retreats, nuzzling your thighs as he raises up on his knees to take in your _very_ debauched form.

You lean up and press a hand to his jaw, smiling when he leans into it with a rumbling growl deep in his chest.

“Alright, let's take care of _you _now...”


End file.
